Shinji Kido
|-|Shinji Kido= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Blank Form= |-|Default Form= |-|Survive Form= |-|Dragreder= |-|Dragrezer= Summary Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji) is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Ryuki who becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎 Kamen Raidā Ryūki, lit. "Dragon Knight"). He is a journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who finds himself drafted into the Rider War after finding a mysterious card deck. Among the Riders in the Rider War, Shinji does not fight to get his wish, but to stop the Riders from killing each other over it and protect people from the Mirror Monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki Origin: Kamen Rider Ryuki Gender: Male Age: 21-22 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the existence of the Mirror Monster from far away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World through any reflectable surface), Summoning with Advent (Can summons Dragreder and weapons), Fire Manipulation with Strike Vent, Sealing with Seal or Contract card, Flight with Dragreder | All previous abilities enhanced plus Energy Projection (His Drag Visor-Zwei can shoot energy), Can random any Advent Cards with Strange Vent (Strange Vent allows him to use 1 random Advent Card of any kind, he gains access to Trick Vent which capable of Duplication, and Steal Vent which capable of Power Mimicry and Power Absorption), Transformation with Dragranzer (Can transform itself into a motorbike) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Town level '''(Comparable to Kamen Rider Zolda) | At least '''Large Town level (This form is much more powerful than his base form) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman (20 m/s) with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman (22.2222 m/s), Subsonic while riding Dragranzer (211.111 m/s) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | At least Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Human level | Large Town level (Survived Zolda's Final Vent with slight damage) | At least Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought a horde of Mirror Monster while he got fatally wounded before his death) Range: Extended melee range, higher with Dragreder and weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Dragreder:' Ryuki's Contract Monster. When Ryuki assumes Survive mode, Dragreder transforms into Wildfire Dragon Dragranzer with a bike mode. *'V-Buckle:' A buckle that holds Ryuki's Advent Cards, the source of his power. *'Dragon-Summon Armor Drag Visor:' Ryuki's Ride Visor, a gauntlet in the shape in Dragreder's head that Ryuki uses to activate his Vent Cards or similar items like Gosei Cards. When Ryuki assumes Survive form with the Survive Vent, the Drag Visor transforms into the gun-like Drag Visor-Zwei which can assume Drag Blade mode. *'Drag Saber:' A Liuyedao conjured by the Sword Vent card. *'Drag Claw:' A dragon-headed gauntlet conjured by the Strike Vent card. *'Drag Shields:' Arm-mounted shields conjured by the Guard Vent card Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Naïve to even his enemies, Ryuki is reluctantly prone to the rules of the Rider War among the thirteen participants. These consequences include keeping his V-Buckle intact to survive within the Mirror World and to honor his pact with Dragreder by giving it life-force to keep it from turning on him, though Ryuki gained Dragreder's friendship and full cooperation so he can fight without worry of being eaten. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Rider Kick:' Ryuki's Final Vent, jumping into the air while Dragedder snakes behind him to use its fire breath to propel Ryuga so he can land a kick on his opponent. *'Drag Claw Fire:' A collaboration attack between Ryuki and Dragblacker. *'Meteor Bullet:' Ryuki Survives' Shoot Vent, summoning Dragranzer for a collaboration attack. *'Fire Wall:' Ryuki Survives' Guard Vent, summoning Dragranzer to coil itself around him to protect him. *'Dragon Firestorm:' Ryuki Survives' Final Vent. Summoning Dragranzer, Ryuki has his Contact Monster assume bike form and spew fire balls at the opponent before being hit by the motorcycle's kinetic force. *'Strange Vent:' Becomes a random card from any of the 13 riders. *'Trick Vent:' Creates four copies of Ryuki to aid him. *'Steal Vent:' Allows Ryuki to steal any weapon or defense object his opponent may have. Note: All Kamen Rider Ryuki Henshin Forms and Advent Cards. Key: Shinji Kido | Base form | Survive form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bikers Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Zi-O Appearances